Stolen Glances
by trixafaerie
Summary: Lots of "freaky dream sequences". switch POVs, Kurt-Remy, Bobby's in there too, Silly story written with others during class. R&R! Needs input!


A Pirates Life Is A Life For MeYo Ho Ho and A Bottle of Rum

He could tell a storm was brewing, you could smell it on the salt air. Remy tipped his hat to the captain and went below deck to interrogate the priest they had captured. 'Don't let appearances fool you, mate, for the most cherubic on the outside are usually hiding the worst sins inside' his friend's warning came back to him, the one he had muttered right before he died by his wife's hand.

"Gott in Himmel, have you come to torture me some more?" The priest asked from his cell. Remy lit a candle and tried relaxing by propping his feet up on the desk. 

"Non, ah'm not de one t' hurt y' das de captain. Wha's y' name?" Remy asked him as the priest turned towards the light, trying to see Remy. 

"Kurt Wagner, why am I here, sir, if I might ask?" Remy laughed at that statement. 'Sir'Since when did he seem like a 'Sir'?

"We've taken y' prisoner 'cause y're on de enemy's side, non?"

"Enemy? I'm on nobody's side! I swear, I am not against you!"  
"Everyone's against Remy, cause ah'm a swashbucklin' evil pirate, non? Everyone hates de pirates," he said almost sadly.

"Ja, most people do not like them because they steal their stuff. I know that there is good and bad in everyone, it's human nature. I thought when I gave up priesthood I lost everything, but in truth I gained a far greater understanding of myself and my fellow man."

Is this guy for real? He couldn't suppress a laugh. Then Kurt looked up and stared at him, golden eyes filled with something he couldn't identify. They talked about a lot of things, until Remy noticed that the sun had set. "Well, ah was sent here t' ask y' wha it is y' know and now ah see y're not gonna be much help t' him. Unfortunately, my captain won't allow y' t' live since y're not of use t' him anymore," Remy said non-commitally, not offering any emotion. 

"Sohe'll kill me?" Kurt asked, fear obvious in his voice. 

"Aye. More likely, he'll have one of de henchmen do it, maybe moi, for me captain doesn't like to get his hands dirty," the sarcastic tone to Remy's words was palpable.

"Remy" there was that look again, Kurt's eyes were hypnotic. What was wrong with him? Remy didn't fall for someone just from talking to him for a little whileright?

"'Scuze me, ah have t'ings t' attend t' now," Remy got up suddenly and left the dungeons and the confused Kurt.

"Underling, how goes the priest? Never you mind, you're dismissed of his duties and ordered to scrub all the decksNOW!"

"Yes, captain," Remy replied, feigning subservience. Oh, how he hated being a slave! He knew that the captain would kill Kurt in some cruel way if he found out that Kurt was useless as an informant or hostage. If only Jean-Luc hadn't sold him into servitude he would be powerful enough to free Kurt but he had no authority now. His poor Kurt, with his beautiful honey eyes, would die soon. His worst thoughts were confirmed when he returned below deck to see Kurt being flogged. 

"Stop!" Remy screamed before he could stop himself. 

"You dare defy me, maggot?" The captain asked incredulously from his seat behind the desk. 

"Yes, I do, sir," Remy said as he jumped over the desk, grabbed a mop and used the handle to beat the guard off Kurt. He threw the mop straight at the captain and ended up impaling his forearm. Before any of the other guards could notice the screams of the captain, Remy grabbed Kurt from the cot and fled the brig. As soon as he got to the top, people glanced at him suspiciously, seeing Kurt over his shoulder but the expression in his eyes must have reflected the rage he felt right now. 

He placed an unconscious Kurt in a row- boat and grabbed a box of supplies from the ship, jumping in after him. Here goes nothing, he thought as he lowered the boat with a splash. He rowed for hours before Kurt came to, looking really lost. 

"Huh?Remy? WhatWhere are we?" Kurt asked groggily, wincing as he tried to sit up. 

"In de ocean, mon ami, don be ridiculous," Remy replied with a relaxed smile. Then when Kurt looked murderous, he amended,"we ran away from de pirate folk, dey were hurtin y' an ah couldn't let dem continue."

"You" Kurt stopped, looking half surprised and half on the verge of tears. He jumped at Remy, enveloping him in a hug. It was a friendly hug at first but somewhere in the middle it changed. Remy took a chance. 

"Y' catholic boys start much too late," he hummed and kissed Kurt until they were both senseless. Remy squeezed Kurt playfully then remembered Kurt's recent abuse.

"Oh, mon ami, ah'm so sorry. Let me take a look at dat for y'," Remy said and gently took the shirt off of Kurt's back. Remy winced as Kurt did, feeling and seeing the welts on his back, some still bleeding. Remy dipped the ripped shirt in the water and found some clean bandages from the supply box.

"Ah'm so sorry, mi amour, dis'll hurt some," he told Kurt, kissing his shoulder before he started to wash the wounds. The salt would make it sting like hell but cleanse them so there wouldn't be an infection. Kurt twitched but remained his composure throughout the whole thing, impressing Remy greatly at his self-control. Remy wrapped some clean clothes around Kurt's chest for bandages and then pulled Kurt into his lap. 

"Danke, Remy. Um, I lov-Look! Land!" Kurt started to jump up and down.

"Calm down! Y're rockin' de boat. Now, we'll drift to shore 'cause me arms are tired. Let's just sit and rest for a while," Remy felt more serene than he had for as long as he could remember, just sitting there with Kurt. 

Kurt sensed this and pulled Remy towards him with a mischievous gleam in his beautiful golden eyes. "I'll rock the boat as much as I want to, love."


End file.
